TU Y YO NUESTRA HISTORIA
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke son los mejores amigos y asisten en el Konoha High mejor escuela élite de Japón... soy nueva no sean malos pasen a mi historia LINDO MES SASUSAKU n.n
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

**_Sakura Haruno sea quizá la mujer más hermosa de todo Japón curvas definidas y no tan exageradas, de pecho de tamaño promedio, caderas redondas, ojos de un singular color verde Jade que hace juego con su cabello de color rosa, piel blanca, pestañas negras y largas. Era chica que ocultaba eso en su uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela Kanoha High School ésta escuela élite es para hijos de personalidades japonesas y del mundo. Se dará cuenta que este año cambiaran muchas cosas con relación a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha._**

**_Sasuke Uchiha el hombre que quizá sea el más bello de todos con su cabello negro azabache, ojos como el carbón, rasgos perfilados y maduros sin exagerar, cuerpo de un bien merecido Adonis, piel blanca más pálida que su amiga Sakura . También estudiante de Kanoha High School, ha llevado tiempo sintiendo que sus sentimientos hacia Sakura no son de amistad y este año está dispuesto tener a SU Sakurita._**

**_Muchas travesías tendrán que pasar para que su amor pueda vencer todo sin embargo no se la verán fácil pues para desgracia de ambos el Uchiha tiene NOVIA; celos, travesuras, engaños… todo puede pasar en este mágico año escolar._**

_soy nueva quiero empezar esta historia así que déjenme sus review con sus opiniones y si quieren la continuación es mi primer historia que publico así que no sean tan malos _


	2. Chapter 2

PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES.

SAKURA'S POV.

Me desperté como temprano para bañarme pues hoy es mi primer día de clases, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno hija de los empresarios de HARUNO'S CORP y este es mi último año de instituto y al ser hija de empresarios voy al mejor instituto/universidad que hay en Japón la élite KANOHA HIGH/UNIVERSITY SCHOOL. Al menos yo no me considero muy agraciada y quizá soy de las personas más comunes que hay (claro si es común el cabello rosa. Pero tengo un gran secreto – estoylocapormimejoramigosasuke - y creo que este año lucharé por ser correspondida aunque no creo serlo.

FIN SAKURA'S POV

Sakura se puso su uniforme que era de estilo inglés que consistía en una blusa blanca, una corbata roja, un chaleco azul marino con el sello de la escuela en la parte del pecho izquierdo, un saco del mismo color con el sello en el pecho, una falda color gris oscura arriba de las rodillas, calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y zapatos formales (escolares). Desayuno sola pues sus padres estaban en viaje de negocios, luego de ello se fue al instituto en su carro (lamborghini rosa) aunque no era el color que quería pero lo amaba.

SASUKE'S POV.

Desperté temprano pues hoy empieza mi último grado de instituto, mi nombre Sasuke Uchiha soy hijo de los empresarios Mikoto y Fugaku de UCHIHA'S CORP y por ello asisto a la mejor escuela élite de Tokio. Soy una persona cerrada y mi apariencia no me importa y este año planeo que mis sentimientos a ella sean correspondidos así es estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

FIN SASUKE'S POV

Sasuke desayunó al lado de su hermano mayor Itachi que el estudia en el mismo instituto solo que en el área Universitaria. Sasuke vestía el mismo uniforme que Sakura e Itachi cambiaba a su saco, chaleco y pantalón a negro completamente y con el sello de la universidad. Itachi se fue antes en su auto (lucra2014) pues entraba antes. Tiempo después Sasuke se fue en su auto (Ferrari Enzo Negro) hacia el instituto.

CON LAS CHICAS…

Sakura ya había llegado y estacionado su auto y allí vio el auto de su amiga Hinata (chevrolet corvette stringray) y el del resto de sus amigas. El orden de las demás era así Ino (cosmos girl), Temari (lexus GS 250), Tenten (bentley continental gt blanco) y Matsuri (volvo S80 T6 AD2013 gris). Y se saludaron como si no se hubieran visto en un año.

Sakura- Ino-cerda, Hinata, Matsuri, Tenten, Temari; hola amigas las extrañe mucho-lloriqueando.

Ino- hay Frente yo también; ah bueno a todas- lloriqueando también.

Tenten-si, todas nos extrañamos pero… también sabemos que todas queremos saber sobre las vacaciones-sonriendo.

Temari-tienes razón, además tenemos que ver si nos toco juntas-dijo emocionada.

Matsuri- ay ojala nos toque juntas o lloraré- dijo dramática.

Hinata- b-bueno chicas ¿q-que l-les parece si vamos a m-mi casa s-saliendo?

Todas- ¡SI!

Se fueron todas directo a las oficinas por sus horarios.

CON LOS CHICOS…

Sasuke llegó y estaciono donde siempre y al lado de él los autos de sus amigos en el siguiente orden. Naruto (viper SRT 2014), Sai (Aston Martin Vanquish Volante 2014), Shikamaru (Lexus IS C 350), Neji (BMW i8) y Gaara (ALFA ROMEO 4C).

Naruto- ¡TEMEEEEE!-dijo eufórico.

Sasuke- Hmp. Dobe- dijo serio y frio

Naruto- también te extrañe amigo-dijo sarcástico

Sai-hola chicos- dijo normal

Shikamaru- ah, que problematicos- dijo algo flojo.

Neji- bueno creo que hay que ir por los horarios.-dijo serio.

Gaara- si y después de clases vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos- dijo simple.

Naruto-¡si Gaara que buena idea-dattebayo!

TODOS (exceptuando a Naruto)- si ¿por qué no?

Shikamaru- bueno a ver qué salón nos toca-dijo normal.

Y así también los chicos se fueron a recibir sus horarios y ver si les tocó juntos.

Se encontraron poco después con las chicas.

Naruto-¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAAS!-dijo mejor dicho grito a las jóvenes.

Chicos-hola chicas- normalmente

Chicas hola, naruto. Hola chicos- dijeron animadamente.

Ino-¿en qué salón les tocó chicos?-dijo curiosa.

Tenten- sería mejor que dijéramos uno por uno y así para ver quién nos toca-dijo emocionada

Neji- Hm, tienes razón-dijo calmado

Sakura-bueno empecemos… Naruto-dijo

Naruto- en el 4-C, Hina-chan…-dijo

Hinata- 4-C, ¿y a t-ti Shikamaru?-dijo tímida.

Shikamaru- en el mismo- dijo cansadamente.

Temari-¡que vago!, a mí me tocó el mismo ¿y a ti Gaara?

Gaara –igual oigan creo que a todos nos toco en el mismo-dijo algo pesado

Sasuke-tienes razón-dijo serio

Sakura-si Gaara-kun y Sasuke-kun tienen razón-dijo tranquila.

Pero esa armonía amistosa se vino abajo en pocos segundos por ciertas chicas que estaban allí.

Karin-¡SASUKE-KUUUUUN!- dijo eufórica la pelirroja.

Tayuya- ¡oh, Neji-kuuuuuuun!- dijo con corazones en los ojos.

Kanna-Los más Sexis de Konoha deberían salir con las más populares no con estas-dijo menospreciando a las chicas. Las chicas se sintieron mal por esas palabras en especial Sakura e Hinata lo cual se dieron cuenta los chicos.

Sai- ellas tienen nombre, ¿lo sabías?-dijo molesto.

Mitsuki- ash, Sai mi bebé ya sabemos pero obvio jamás diremos sus asquerosos nombres- dijo engreídamente.

Karin- Ay bueno-sin importarle-Sasuke-KUN-remarcando el KUN-que salón te tocó a mí y a mis amigas el 4-C-dijo emocionada.

Sasuke- deja de decirme Sasuke-kun-dijo molesto-y el mismo al igual que ellos.

Sakura-algo triste- b-bueno chicos me voy adelantando, ¿vienes Hinata?

Hinata-triste también- si Sakura-yéndose.

Naruto- ¡SAKURA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN ESPEREN YA VAMOS TODOS CON USTEDES!-dijo naruto alertado y jalo a todos sus amigos.

Así todos se fueron a su salón y escogieron sus lugares, (bueno casi todos Ino obligó a Sakura a sentarse con ella) y una vez ahí empezaron a platicar en lo que empezaba su primer clase.

Ino- frente no soporto a Karin-zorra y compañía-dijo irritada al ver a Karin presumiendo sus vacaciones y quizá nuevos implantes.

Sakura- hay, cerda la verdad yo tampoco pero bueno-dijo fastidiada también-en eso suena su celular-oh, qué raro un whatsapp-le dijo a Ino.

Abrió su bandeja de mensajes de whatsapp y vio que era de Sasuke.

**_SASUKE:_**

_Sakura, siento no saludarte bien hoy. ¿Pasó algo ese rato?_

**_SAKURA:_**

_Estoy bien, ha ha no te preocupes Sasuke-kun y no pasó nada ;) _

**_SASUKE:_**

_Está bien, quedamos para mañana en mi casa a martes de pizza._

**_SAKURA:_**

_Suena genial ;) y acuérdate de que las pizzas de la última vez no sabían bien :(( así que cómpralas mejor donde siempre y deja de intentar en otro lugar. A las 7 llego._

**_SASUKE:_**

_Muy bien, señorita Haruno nos vemos mañana. _

**_SAKURA:_**

_Si señor Sasuke ;)_

_Fin de la conversación._

Ino-¿Qué paso?-preguntó

Sakura-Sasuke para el martes de pizza-dijo tranquilamente.

Ino-ha, deberías ir sexy para seducirlo-dijo picarona.

Sakura- jajaja cerda eres única-dijo feliz.

Ino- Ya lo sé-dijo engreídamente (bromeando).

Y en eso llega su profesor Asuma

Asuma- muy bien, bienvenidos a su nuevo curso y como es mi clase digo que preparen guiones para presentarse deben de llevar lo siguiente: color de piel, ojos y cabello, gustos y describirán su personalidad.

**Véanme aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo la siguiente ocasión serán presentaciones ya saben serán interesantes perdón por no actualizar y respecto a la belleza de ambos era a punto de vista del otro JAJAJA lo siento y bueno espero que les guste y manden sus Reviwes**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**;)))x**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENTACIONES I**

-Bueno chicos empezaremos con las presentaciones… A ver usted señorita de pie y preséntese-

Se levanta- Hola a todos mi nombre es Kanna Tengo 17 años mis papis trabajan en una empresa Textil, soy peli castaña, Algo bronceada, súper sexi con ojos marrones y soy del equipo de porristas AMO LO QUE TENGA ESTILO-chillo lo ultimo

-Muy bien señorita ahora la que está a su lado de pie-

-Holis a todos Soy Karin Uzumaki Tengo 17 y medio soy Pelirroja Natural con ojos marrón rojizos, Piel Blanca semi bronceada y rosita, Mis Papis Trabajan en la empresa de mi tío Uzumaki's corp. Me encanta todo con belleza y moda soy muy linda persona. Soy la capitana de las porristas-

-Bueno vayan presentándose en orden jóvenes-

-Hola mi nombre es Tayuya Aburame tengo 17 años obvio soy pelirroja con ojos negros, Morena claro, soy delgada por ser porrista, Bronceadita, mis papis tiene una empresa me gusta todo lo que a mis amiguis y soy popular junto a mis amigas -dijo sínicamente lo ultimo

-Hola gente soy Mitsuki Hiro mi edad la saben, mis Papas Trabajan en una empresa textil aliada a la de mi Amowrs OBVIO soy porrista y amiga de Karin Shika-kun es mío aclaro- ante esto Temari hizo una cara de asco- Soy tierna y me gusta LA MODA ROPA Y ESO-

-Awww, Hola Fans Soy Nanami Buro- en eso naruto dice: ¡QUE BURRO! Y ríen todos- Hash Naruto ¿por qué no eres como mi Gaa-kun?; Equis Mis mejores amiguis son Tayu, Karin obvio, Mitsuki y Kanna soy genial por ser popular Peli castaña y con mis ojos Café verdosos y mi linda piel Morenita clarito soy súper buena onda y carismática me gusta la moda y belleza-

-Yo soy Suigetsu… Odio a la zanahoria de Karin- Hizo una mueca Karin- Mis papás tienen empresa de Telefonos, soy peli plata, mis ojos son raros son violeta, Algo bronceada mi piel y mis dientes son geniales son picudos, soy algo Enojón solo con Zanahoria con los demás me llevo bien y me gusta todo…-

-Soy Juugo me gustan muchas cosas, Mi cabello es naranja tengo piel bronceada, Soy bipolar, Amo muchas cosas entre ellos mis amigos y pues ya-

-Soy Kimmi Urasue Tengo la misma edad que todos, Mi piel es casi blanca, mi cabello es castaño claro y ojos miel, Me gusta mucho las cosas extrañas-volteo a ver a Rock Lee-Mis amigas piensan que soy tierna y me gustaría llevarme bien con todos como el año pasado-

-Soy Kaede Kyo, Amo la comida y aun así no engordo Mi Piel es morena, Tengo el cabello negro y ojos Cafés. Mi personalidad diría que soy la Normal que tiene nada extraordinario y se aconsejar-

-Soy Rin Nohara Soy peli Marrón oscuro, ojos marrones y soy de piel morena, me considero dulce y amigable me encantan los Dulces y mi cabello es corto por motivos tristes-miro a Karin- Pero bueno Aquí espero llevarme bien con todos les hablo a la mayoría-

-Soy Yagura Mi cabello es de color crema y ojos Morados tengo la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo por un accidente soy formal, abierto e integrado de una manera casi diplomática. Por ello Hablo de usted, Personalmente Me agradan mis compañeros y amigos, me gusta el orden-

-Soy Haku, tengo piel pálida ojos y cabello marrones soy bondadoso y complaciente Amo a mis amigos y por ellos daría todo, a veces muchos me confunden con una mujer pero SOY HOMBRE me gusta el campo y la naturaleza y los deportes-

-Soy Nawaki soy algo hiperactivo pero no tanto como Naruto-OYE dijo el anunciado-Mi cabello es Castaño y mis ojos son grises me gusta Todo no me quejo a veces soy Impulsivo pero amo leer cosas como de que se hacen ciertos Materiales-

-Soy Sora simplemente llámenme así me enfado cuando me miran mucho y fijamente a veces soy Temperamental y me gusta estar solo con compañía que conozca y me sienta bien Mi comida favorita es el Arroz –

-Soy Fuka Me gusta mucho La moda soy delgada piel blanca pálida pelirroja y ojos grises mi personalidad es calmada me gusta la paz y tranquilidad mis padres se dedican al teatro y por ello se actuar en casi cualquier obra que se presente-

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee soy pelinegro y de ojos negros soy el guapo más guapo de la escuela Adoro el ejercicio y las clases de Gay-sensei le pongo todo mi esfuerzo a todo lo que hago y AMO A SAKURA-SAN- dijo entusiasmado- y luchare por ella-Sakura le sale gotita estilo anime-

-soy Shino Mis padres tienen una clínica de insectos donde hacen curas y cosas de ese estilo me gusta usar lentes oscuros, Los insectos y la paz, mis ojos y cabello son negros mi piel es de color blanca y pálida-

-Soy Kankuro Sabaku No Amo las marionetas soy impulsivo y algo hiperactivo, me encanta la obra de pinocho Mi cabello y ojos son marrones tengo 19 si he reprobado pero este año aprobaré soy hijo de empresarios y ya.-

-Soy Chouji Me gusta la comida y las chicas lindas. Amo los videojuegos soy muy simpático excepto cuando me ofenden porque es aseguro no les gustará conocerme así mi mejor amigo es Shikamaru y este año es Bueno creo.-

-Muy bien jóvenes ahora vamos con los últimos de este salón-por fin pensó el maestro- Señorita de Pie-

Se levanta para presentarse….

**_¡HOLA! MINNA Aquí presentando este capítulo se que dure en actualizar pero eh estado ocupada gommen Actualizare más Seguido. : 3 Los deje en intriga pero El próximo capítulo van nuestros chicos Gracias por leer mi historia espero que cada capítulo de esta sea de su agrado. En fin el próximo capítulo va a estar Mejor creo… cuídense_**

**_A Emilie Ctrl Gracias y seguí tu consejo espero que te guste el capitulo_**

**_Alguien me deja reviews?_**

**_SAYONARA_**

**_:)))x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_SABEN QUE NARUTO Y COMPAÑÍA NO ME PERTENECE SI FUERA ASI NEJI NO HUBIERA MUERTO, NI ITACHI Y HABRIA PAREJAS. : 3_**

PRESENTACIONES II

En eso se levanta la peli marrón.

-Mi nombre es Matsuri Daishi, soy peli marrón con ojos negros, tengo 17 años y mi piel es de un blanco algo bronceado, soy delgada y pues mi cabello es corto. Soy dulce y amble con la gente, con mis amigas me descontrolo un poco, soy fiel a lo que creo y me encanta ir de compras con mis amigas pues las considero muy importantes para mí.-dijo muy emocionada.

-Mi nombre es Temari Sabaku No tengo 17 años tengo un gemelo que no se parece nada a mí, soy rubia natural con ojos verdes. Mis padres trabajan en Sabakuno's CORP. Que es muy famosa y soy muy activa me gusta hacer cosas y no quedarme quieta o en el mismo lugar, soy fiel y tierna en confianza lo último; me gusta bailar y ese tipo de cosas, espero grandes cosas este año-dijo lo último feliz.

-Bueno señorita eso fue muy profundo- dijo el profesor

-Gracias-felizmente

-ok continuemos Joven- indico que prosiguiera.

-Mi nombre es Sai Fuse; Me agrada estar aquí, soy de piel blanca muy pálida, mi cabello y ojos son negros, soy alto y delgado, soy algo serio al inicio, me gusta sonreír, Me gusta pintar porque es agradable. Mis padres tienen una empresa y firma de abogados. Espero nuevas cosas este año.- dijo con su sonrisa típica.

-Soy Neji Hyuga, tengo 17 años, soy el primo de Hinata-mirando a todos- no me gusta hablar mucho, Odio a las idioteces-mira a Naruto- pero aun así me gusta estar con mis amigos, mi piel es blanca, ojos perla, cabello castaño que llevo largo y atado a una cola, soy alto y espero algo de emoción este año.- dijo vagamente.

-que problemático-murmura-Soy, Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, 17 Años… Cabello y ojos negros, piel morena en una cola de caballo para mi cabello algo largo…. Odio los protocolos, amo dormir, Odio que me despierten para venir a la escuela… Mis padres son dueños de algunas empresas… que problemático es esto de presentarse- típico del vago piensan Ino y Temari a la vez –espero algo bueno…-termina y se sienta cómodamente.

-Soy Gaara Sabaku No, 17 años es mi edad, soy el gemelo de Temari aunque yo sea pelirrojo con ojos aquamarina; no soy muy demostrativo en sentimientos, mis amigos dicen que Neji, Sasuke y yo somos los "cubitos de hielo". Aun así me gusta estar con mis amigos, me gustan los videojuegos y espero que pase algo interesante este año.- Finaliza Secamente.

-M-Mi n-nombre es H-Hinata Hyuga, t-tengo 17 años, mi c-cabello es azul m-marino y mis ojos perla, tengo la p-piel blanca soy algo alta de estatura, me gusta el sol, l-la primavera, soy muy tímida-se sonroja- y me gusta ayudar a mis amigos- En eso dice naruto: que tierna Hinata-chan- N-Naruto-k-kun- susurra y se desmalla.

Después de cinco minutos logran despertar a Hinata…

-Soy Tenten Akimoto, mi color de piel es moreno, mis ojos chocolate y mi cabello marrón el cual siempre llevo atado en dos moños, adoro salir con mis amigas, hacer deporte, me gustan junto a Sakura los videojuegos-Machorras murmura Karin- Hash... Bueno también me gustan algunas flores y cosas así y soy MUY defensora con mis amigos y Saku yo somos las menos… femeninas del grupo-finaliza Sencillamente.

-Muy bien chicos solo faltan cuatro, ¡vamos!

-¡HOOOLAAAAA DATTEBAYO! Soy Naruto Uzumaki, mis papas trabajan porque son dueños ji ji de UZUMAKI'S CORP. Y tienen farmacias je-je; ¡Me gusta mucho comer RAMEN dattebayo!-típico dijo alto Temari-Ahh! Que mala eres Temari-chan-dijo dramático luego se volvió a poner normal- Bueno pues me gusta sonreír mucho y hacer feliz a la gente soy muy tierno-claro… ironiza Ino- Yo seré el próximo presidente de mi empresa Dattebayo; Y el Teme es mi mejor amigo y Sakura-chan mi hermanita. Oh se me olvidaba je-je soy rubio de ojos azules, con la piel bronceada y tres marcas en ambas mejillas, Espero que en este año todos se diviertan mucho.-Finalizó

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke. Odio muchas cosas… no me gusta nada en particular. Soy pelinegro de ojos del mismo color, mi tono cutáneo es muy blanco. El dobe me obligó a sentarme con él; mis padres son dueños de UCHIHA'S CORP. Farmacias firmas y hoteles…-hizo un gesto con la mano de etc.- Y espero que pase algo nuevo-Concluye cortantemente.

-Wow Teme te luciste casi dices hasta dónde vives- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

-Hmp.-"respondió".

-¡Hola! Soy Ino Yamanaka, soy rubia Natural, ojos azules, mi cabello escomo cenizo y lo utilizo en una cola alta con flequillo, Soy de piel blanca. Tengo un hermano llamado Deidara que es mayor pero parece mi gemelo y mis papas son dueños de muchas cosas y empresas como los de la mayoría ji- ji; Me gusta ir de compras por sobre todas las cosas, me gusta arreglarme, la moda y eso si soy algo dramática-¿Algo? pensó Sakura-muy DEFENSORA- finaliza feliz.

-Hm… Soy Haruno Sakura, soy de piel muy blanca y por extraño que suene soy peli rosa y de cabello largo, mis ojos son color verde Jade-¡SAKURA-SAN ES LA MEJOR! Gritó Lee-Bueno… -gotita en cabeza- Soy algo temperamental, AMO los videojuegos, mis amigos, familia y me gusta el ejercicio, la lectura sobre todo la lectura que es lo que más me gusta porque me relaja y distrae, mis papás trabajan en HARUNO'S CORP. Tienen también firma, hoteles, etc.… Y mi familia y la de mis amigos están asociadas y espero que este año sea de sorpresas.-se sienta.

-Bueno chicos bienvenidos, como ya saben yo Asuma les daré química y como se acabó mi turno disfruten del primer día, Adiós.-sale y aun no llega su próxima maestra.

-Sakura, no crees que zorrin y su manada estuvieron muy irritantes. No sé porque presumen sus operaciones de pechonalidad.- Hace un gesto de mas busto sobre su pecho-.

- Jajajajaja-rió algo bajo- Ino-cerda en serio eres especial… y no; no me agradó.

-Hey, Saku, Ino ¿de qué hablan?-dice llegando allí Tenten.

-H-hola- dice Hinata.

-De lo típico Tenten. La frente y yo somos Inseparables.-

-Claro Ino… Hey, ¿vieron a las plásticas?- dice Temari.

-Ay, Temari como eres- reclama Matsuri.

-Sí, se ven del asco- Dice Tenten muy firme

-Cierto- dicen todas.

Karin y compañía no las están escuchando nada pues hablan de "planes de seducción".

Llega en eso Kurenai -que da Literatura-y los grupos de amigos se separan; empieza Kurenai con su clase.

**_Fin de este capítulo Bueno pues el próximo será sobre el resto de su primer día y un anuncio de la directora muy importante o.O en este Colegio súper privado y se dará a conocer como es el colegio un poco._**

**_Espero actualizar pronto y poder recibir sus Reviews sobre opiniones de mi obra. Ansío que sea de su agrado, mi plan es hacer en un futuro un Fic Vacacional de mis parejas Favoritas Sasusaku, SaiIno, Shikatema, Gaamatsu, Nejiten, Naruhina. Pero será del mundo Ninja quisiera saber que opinan de ello._**

**_Nos leeremos pronto _**

**_SAYONARA! _**

**_;)))X_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**BUENO... SE QUE SUENA RARO QUE SEAN RICOS PERO MI FIC ES SOBRE ESO PARA DARLE MAS EMOCIÓN Y NO SON HIJOS DE PAPI SE DARÁN CUENTA COMO VAYA LA HISTORIA ASI QUE BUENO... DISFRUTEN ESTO. XD **_

_**LINDO MES SASUSAKU TENGAN TODOS!**_

Almuerzos Y ANUNCIOS

La Clase de Literatura impartida porción Kakashi Hatake Siempre Como Fue sin Tiempo salvaje ya Que this profesor solista llegaba sí sentaba y Decia Que hicieran Lo Que quisieran MIENTRAS EL Leia do Libro Conocido.

CON LAS CHICAS ...

-Oigan chicas ¿nos juntamos Donde Siempre párr almorzar?-DIJO Ino

-Sí, ¿Por Qué no?-DIJO Temari

-Suena bien, pero ... ¿no de han escuchado el los Rumores?-DIJO Tenten.

-No. ¿De Qué Rumores Tenten?-Pregunta curiosa la rosa peli.

-Sí Tenten, ¿Cuales?-DIJO MUY curiosa Matsuri

-Sakura, Matsuri y yo c-Creo Que ESTAMOS-s intrigadas-s-DIJO la peli azul

-Bueno hijo en solitario RUMORES-remarcando ESA frase-Pero ... ESCUCHE de Me Directora Tsunade va a dar Una Anuncio Que se supone que sera bueno párr nosotras y los chicos claro-Aclara Tenten.

-Pues de servicio asi, ¿debe Ser Algo Importante No Creen?-DIJO Sakura.

-Si Frente, un Lo mejor ya nos dejan ropa Traer en universidad ESO SERIA perfecto-DIJO la rubia estafa ojos de estrellas.

-Como siempre exageras-DIJO Temari

-Oye yo ...-y sueña La campana de receso y sí van a la cafetería.

CONVERTIR LOS CHICOS.

-Oye Teme, ya escuchaste ... chicos DICHO Mejor, ¿ya escucharon Que la vieja va a decirnos algoritmos Hoy?-Dados curioso de sable.

-Hmp. No eh escuchado nada secamente Dobe.-dados

-Yo tampoco-oji perla DIJO EL

-No lo sabia-DIJO el pelirrojo.

-Ash, Que problematico los eres naruto-dados estafa flojera Shikamaru.

-A ver Naruto dinos un Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke ya mí qué es-DIJO El Negro peli.

-Gracias Sai, Pero en Realidad sí dados Que la vieja no está Preparando Una noticia Que nos "beneficiara" a Todos los Alumnos-muy dados "secretamente" (ya SABEN Que es exagerado xD)

-Pues Creo Que entonces lo dira en el Almuerzo ¿no?-Dice Sai.

-Si-dados el Uchiha.

-Que conversador Teme-ironiza Naruto.

-Bueno Pues USTEDES Que Creen Que sea-dados el Nara.

-Yo Creo Que nos van a Separar-dados Gaara

-Yo igual-Concuerda Neji.

-Yo Que quitara el uniforme-dados Shikamaru.

-Bueno suenan bien pero ... Creo Que es el del lo sabremos-Almuerzo Finaliza Shikamaru.

Y Suena el timbre y sí marchan.

EN LA CAFETERIA ...

Las Chicas Ya Se habian Puesto en sus Información Lugares en la mesa Que les gustaba Donde Cabian 12 personajes, sí dejaban Entre Ellas sin asiento párr Más COMODIDAD.

-Oh dios,-receso dados aleta porción Ino exagerada.

-Ay Ino ... Que se le va a HACER ... chicas bueno, despues de la casa de Hinata y ESO ¿QUÉ Harán Mañana Martes?-Pregunta curiosa Temari

-Yo Pues no sí no tengo nada Contemplado ... quiza no sí Cocinar galletas-dados Matsuri.

-Mis papás quieren comprar Una plasma y estrenarla COMO martes de Tele en casa-dice Tenten.

-Yo-c de Creo erróneas de Que p-Papas nos llevarán una hermana Neji, Mi ya mi A ver una abuela-dice muy apenada La Azul peli la.

-AWWW, Hinata es muy-tierno dados Ino-Yo ire a la venta sin comprar un bolso Que La Venta, y tu Temari-dados Ino.

-Yo iré estafa Gaara y Kankuro UNOS porción Proyectos de papá-dice-sencilla y tu Sakura.

-Yo Martes de Pizza-DIJO remarcando algoritmos de pizza-con Sasuke-Kun.

En ESO llegan los chicos en Donde estan sentadas y las tomaron de sorpresa.

- ¿De Qué Harás Con El Teme, Sakura-Chan-dados? Llegando el rubio y sentándose Entre Tenten e Hinata.

-Kyaaa Naruto nos TODAS asustaste-Dijeron.

-Y bueno millas martes de Pizza-DIJO Sakura.

-Perdón chicas-DIJO rascándose la cabeza.

-Si Disculpen al Dobe-DIJO Sasuke sentándose Entre Sakura e Hinata.

-Si A Veces el Tiene Una estupidez alcalde a la de CUALQUIERA-dados Sai sentándose al Lado de Ino.

-Pero Aun Así es nuestro de amigo-dice Gaara sentándose Entre Matsuri y Temari.

-Si es problematico el tipo-dados Shikamaru Entre Temari e Ino.

-Y algo torpe-Concluye Neji al Lado de Tenten.

-Jajaja Ok dejemos un naruto en-paz dados Ino.

-Gracias Ino-Dice súper dramáticamente del feliz Naruto.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se escucho de CASI TODOS (CONTAR sen a Neji, Sasuke y Gaara)

Pero do felicidad Poco muy duro PORQUE Karin y Compañía Llegaron

-Hola Sasuke-kun-dados Gimiendo EL KUN Karin.

-Hmp. Fríamente de Hola-dados.

-Ay, no Sasukito ASI mares bebé-le pide de chillonamente.

-JIJIJI-Por instancia de parte de Sakura

-Oye Pelo de chicle, ¿enojada de Qué Te Ries?-Dados

-De ti ZANAHORIA-remarca lo ultimo

-Mira pelo de chicle ...-en ESO La Directora entra párr dar el Anuncio.

Alumnado-de Hola, Como ya sabran yo soy Tsunade, do Directora sucesora del gran Sarutobi-dados formalmente-Como algunos ya sabran, Este AÑO les DARE UNA Noticia de Que Padres suspensiones ya estan enterados y la de han Aprobado.

- ¿Qué será? Se preguntan Todos internamente-

-Bueno Pues un partir de Este Año del hasta salir de Sus carrearas Universitarias vivirán en this colegio-¿QUÉ? Por instancia de parte de-Todos ¡Silencio! Pues sí ha Pensado ASI Para Qué aprovechen Mejor this Institución; Aclaro Que los dormitorios Seran párr Doce personajes y podran Estar estafadores Su Familia El los Sábados y Domingos. Los Profesores Ya Se hicieron cargo de revolverlos Entre los del Mismo Grado y les asignaron dormitorio. Mi Asistente Shizune les dira el los Lugares.

-Que mal Frente ... ¿y si nos Separan?-Lloriqueaba la rubia

-Tranquila Cerdà no Creo mar Que tan-malo la Calmo Sakura.

-Concuerdo Con Sakura, Ino-DIJO Tenten.

-Ya silencio-DIJO Shikamaru

-Bueno soja Shizune, ya me conocen y algunos ... bueno El Primer dormitorio Llamado TAKA Estara porción Rock Lee, Chouji, Juugo, Suigetsu, Mitsuki, Kanna, Tayuya, Nanami, Fuka y Uzumaki Naruto ...-ya asustado - Karin-uFFFF Por instancia de parte de Naruto.

-El Segundo y es la casa de la ONU Llamada grande Más poquito AMBU-Kazekage es párr ...-TODOS nerviosos-Uzumaki Naruto-se Queda Sorprendido-Sasuke-se Queda Sorprendido Pero no lo Demuestra-Tenten, Matsuri-

-Bueno al Menos juntas les toco chicas-DIJO Sakura.

-Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Matsuri, Gaara, Temari-

-UUU pusieron una habitación Los Gemelos caos en su, dios libre a las demás La chicas-decia Ino

-UFF si Ino, Pobres chicas-Concuerda Sakura.

-Y Las Ultimas tres hijo Hinata, Ino y Sakura-

- ¡¿Qué!-Gritaron Ino y Sakura

-JAJAJAJAJAJA chicas nos toco una Todos Juntos-DIJO naruto e Ino y Sakura Sacaron una suspensión demonios Internos.

-V-vamos no tan malo Sera chicas- les Dijeron Todos.

-Bueno Hoy Saliendo tendremos Que ir porción de Nuestras Cosas cansada ...-DIJO Sakura.

-Bueno Sakura al Menos el martes de palomitas Sera mas comodo-DIJO Sasuke

-Tienes Razón Sasuke-Kun y Sera Para Todos Los Amigos Ahora-ante lo DICHO Sasuke no le parecio agradarle ya Sakura tampoco aunque lo disimulaban.

-Si-DIJO Sasuke.

-UJUUUU ¡PRIMERA COSA QUE HACEMOS ES AMBU-Kazekage JUNTOS dattebayo!-DIJO emocionado (Tsunade y compañía ya sí habian ido).

Y de vuelta a Clases. Normales Pasarón y ya era hora de ir porción sos maletas.

**_¡HOLA MINNA!_**

**_Porción Gracias Read this Capitulo y bueno lo de la idea de Vacaciones Shinobi Sigue En Pie y YA SE Que se veia Obvio Pero es a instancia de parte de la istoria x D_**

**_Espero y pronto empiece Con La Otra fic y les guste Porque Me esmeraré en ella. ¿De Qué les parecio la idea de Rock Lee y compañía Con Karin y manada en La Misma Casa?, ¿sí la Esperabán ASI? , Imagino Que COMO párr mediados de julio empiezo el de Ninja-Word._**

**_NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO_**

**_SOYONARA_**

**_:) X_**


End file.
